


You're My Favorite Canvas

by djarinscyare



Series: Mags' Finnpoe Week Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuties, Dorks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Poe checked the clock, two hours left on his shift. He hummed softly to himself, grabbing a gold metallic sharpie and leaning down to draw a little flower on his ankle. The gold would look nice on Finn's skin. Poe was no Picasso, but when he was done he was pretty proud of his little drawing. He quickly signed his artwork in tiny letters, leaving a little heart for Finn.Aka: my contribution to Finnpoe Week 2020 Day 3: soulmates and/or rescue mission! I picked soulmates, and wrote this soft college au :')
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Mags' Finnpoe Week Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834012
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	You're My Favorite Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone!! This is set in that soulmate universe where if you draw on your skin, it shows up on your soulmate's skin  
> Non edited, and characters are owned by Disney.
> 
> Enjoy!

Poe really didn't want to be at work today. He didn't hate his job at the bookstore, in fact he loved it, but he just couldn't bear it  _ today. _

An image played in his mind, from right before he had to leave for work. Finn, framed in the golden light filtering through the one little window in their dorm, yellow tank top showing off his arms, and that pensive, determined look in his eyes. Poe knew that look. That was Finn's  _ I'm going to paint something today _ look. 

So, yeah. He would rather not be at work. Not when he had to leave Finn behind looking like that.

Poe checked the clock, two hours left on his shift. He hummed softly to himself, grabbing a gold metallic sharpie and leaning down to draw a little flower on his ankle. The gold would look nice on Finn's skin. Poe was no Picasso, but when he was done he was pretty proud of his little drawing. He quickly signed his artwork in tiny letters, leaving a little heart for Finn. 

The sound of a customer ringing the bell on the desk startled him so badly he hit his head on the counter as he stood up. The customer, a young girl with more books than she could carry in her hands, apologized for startling him and politely continued with her transaction, paying for all her books with multiple gift cards. Poe smiled as he handed her bags back to her, sending her off with a 'have a nice day' and a mile long receipt. 

His phone lit up with a notification, two texts from Finn. 

**Finn <3:** cute flower

**Finn <3:** bored?

Poe chuckled, quickly tapping out a reply before his manager saw him. 

**Poe:** very. entertain me?

His manager Amilyn snapped at him, pointing to a display of books that needed to be organized and said something very unoriginal about getting to work. He sighed and began to organize the books, warm sensations spreading across his skin as Finn began his own work. 

* * * * *

Finn sat contently on the striped blanket he and Rey were sharing, early evening sun warming his back. He smiled at a notification on his phone, two texts from Poe.

**Poe:** finally off work

**Poe:** where are you?

Rey said something, but Finn didn't quite catch it. 

**Finn <3:** quad, with rey

**Poe:** sweet, be there in 5

"Finn, dualistic fallacy?"

Finn tossed his phone down and flopped backwards on the soft grass, staring up at the clouds. "Dualistic fallacy," he dictated, "the assumption that there is a distinct difference between criminals and non criminals."

Rey nodded, typing the definition into the document for their project. "Ex post facto method?"

Finn sat up, squinting and leaning in to look at the laptop screen. "The  _ what?" _

"Ex post facto method," Rey repeated. "Chapter three, aparentally."

Finn flipped through the heavy textbook on his lap, searching for the definition. "Ex post, ex post… aha! In some cases the activities the researcher wishes to study have already taken place and cannot be repeated." 

"Ugh," Rey groaned, rubbing her eyes and staring off at a group of happy-go-lucky students tossing a frisbee around. "If only that were us."

Finn chuckled quietly, and closed his textbook. "I think we've done enough for today. You?"

"Oh gods in heaven,  _ yes," _ Rey groaned, saving the document and closing her laptop. 

"Yo! Nerds!"

Finn turned around at the sound of that voice and saw Poe walking towards them, smile on his face. "Poe!" He leapt up, opening his arms for Poe to fall into.

"Hey baby," Poe gave him a light kiss, and Finn tugged at the jacket covering his arms. 

"Let me see my masterpiece," he murmured, anxious to see how the colors looked on Poe's skin. 

Poe shucked off his jacket and the golden light of the sun hit him, lighting up the warm rose tones, cool olives, and rich navy blues that shone iridescent on his skin. That was one thing Finn loved about the soulmate bond, that the colors he put on his own skin showed up iridescent, almost glowing on Poe. He reached out to touch the design, traced the lines with his fingers, in awe of the colors.

Poe grinned, taking Finn's hand and kissing it. "You ready to go? I'm dead on my feet," he remarked.

"Yeah we just finished up," Finn replied, grabbing his bag and stuffing the textbook into it. He said a quick goodbye to Rey, taking Poe's hand and heading for their dorms. 

They chatted, walking hand in hand, shoulders bumping occasionally. Finn took a second to think, wondering how he managed to be so lucky. Some people didn't find their soulmate until much later in life, and others never found their soulmate. But here he was, walking hand in hand with the one person who was meant for him, truly, fully, meant for him. It was unreal. 

"Do you mind if I do more when we get back?" he inquired, gesturing to the designs on his arms and looking over at Poe. 

Poe looked back at him for a moment, eyes warm and wondering. It seemed like he was attempting to understand Finn, to learn his soul. Then, he leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Of course," Poe nodded, dropping Finn's hand to wrap an arm around his waist. "You're my favorite artist."

Finn leaned in to him, his chest aching with love and adoration, "and you're my favorite canvas."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short lil one shot, a comment would make my day! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
